Friend in Need
by L.O.A.D
Summary: An old friend of Facilier's needs some help.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Walker, know to her friends as Kat, walked down a street late one night, wearing nothing more than her nightgown. The night was oddly chilly and she was shivering because of it. Her arms and shoulders were covered with bruises and her stomach was swollen with the child she was carrying. She walked down the street, the only sound to be heard was that of her broken sobs. As she walked, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. More importantly, she heard the click of a familiar cane.

_Step, step, click. Step, step, click. Step, step, click._

Kat closed her eyes, hear breath caught in her throat. She stopped walking and hoped that he would pass her by. The sound got louder as he got closer to her.

"Kate?" A deep voice asked. Kat swallowed and turned around.

"Shadowman," she replied. Facilier looked down at her, his eyes never really leaving her bruises. Kat looked up at her, noticing the concern in his eyes.

"Kate..." he started.

"Leave me alone," she said, cutting him off.

"I just want to help, chere," Facilier replied. Kate glared at him.

"Yes," she snapped. "You're quite the gentleman. That's really the only thin' Mama Odie did right by you, wasn't it." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Katherine," Facilier said sternly, stopping her in her tracks. He had never called her that in all the years she's known him and she for some reason she found it disarming.

"It's fine," she said. "everythin's fine."

"I know he beats y'all," Facilier replied. Kat closed her eyes and choked down a sob.

"Please," she said. "You'll just make it worse."

"Y'all know that ain't true," Facilier said. There was a moment of silence before Facilier spoke again. "You can't go back home."

"I don't have anywhere else," Kat said with a sob. Facilier slipped off his coat and paced it around her shoulders.

"You can come with me," he said. Kat nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Facilier placed his arm around her and helped her back to the emporium.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat sat in the emporium, trying her hardest not to look around. In the room over, she could hear Facilier shuffling some things around. He came back with a basin of ice water and a rag. He set the basin down on the table and soaked the rag in the water. Gently, he began to wash her scrapes and bruises. He hit one cut and she winced, pulling away. Facilier frowned and placed the rag back into the basin, picking it up and walking back to the other room. He came back out with a vial and sat down across from her.

"How far along are y'all?" He asked. Kat blinked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Your pregnancy," he said. "How long have you been pregnant?" Kat frowned, wrapping her arm around her stomach protectively.

"How did you...?" She began.

"Shadow told me," he replied, motioning towards the shade. Kat shuddered, then looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Why can't you just leave everyone alone?" He frowned.

"Kate..." he started to say, only to have her cut him off.

"It's Kat!" She snapped. "It's always been Kat. That's what everyone else calls me, so why can't you do it too?"

"I never liked that nickname," Facilier replied calmly. "Now, chere, as I was sayin', would you prefer if I let Andy do what ever he wanted to y'all? You're pregnant and he still beats ya. Is that really the kind a life you want to brin' a child into?" Kat stood up suddenly, glaring at him.

"I don't know!" She snapped. "What can do? H-he'll kill me if I try to leave. I-I'm too weak to work," she choked out, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Y-you know I am. If somethin' happened to Andrew, I...then...we'd...what would happen to me?" She coughed, starting to feel light headed. Before she knew it, she had passed out.

_**Break**_

Facilier had been expecting Kate's little fainting spell, she was so prone to them, so he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Gently, he lifted her up and carried her into the spare bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He felt her forehead to see if she had a fever. She did. Perfect. Just perfect. She was pregant, fainted, _and_ had a fever. Just another reason facilier hated what Andrew did. Facilier sighed and glanced at the vial in his hand. Shaking his head, he walked out into the main room and switched the vial for another one. He went back into the bedroom just in time for Kate to come too.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted," Facilier replied simply. He handed her the vial. "Drink this," he said. "It will help your fever. I was goin' to give you somethin' to help you sleep, but y'all don't seem to have trouble with that." She looked at the vial skeptically. Facilier sighed again.

"What reason could I possibly have to poison you?" He asked. "Kate, in all the time we've known each other, we've never had an issue."

"There was that one time my father beat you up," Kate reminded him, smiling slightly. Facilier chuckled.

"That was between me and Maggie," he said. "Not you." He looked at the vial in her hand and frowned. "Just drink it." Finally, she relented and downed the liquid. It burned a little going down, but she felt a bit better after drinking it. She handed him the vial and laid down.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it, chere," he said. He headed towards the door. "I want y'all to just rest tomorrow."

"But what if And..." she started, becoming panicked.

"He won't," Facilier said with a shake of his head. "You're safe." Kate smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated. She laid back down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Kat woke up and looked around the room. For a moment she was confused as to where she was. Soon, however, her memory came back. Carefully, she got out of the bed and walked out into the main emporium. Facilier was sitting down at his table, looking over his tarot cards. He sensed someone watching him and looked up. He frowned when he saw Kat.

"You ain't suppose to up now, chere," he said. Kat shrugged.

"What are you doin'?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Going over some thin's," he said. He made the cards disappear and got up.

"_Now_, what are you doin'?" Kat asked.

"I'm goin' to talk to Andy," he said. Kat paled.

"What!" She gasped. "No, y-you can't. He'll kill me."

"Kate, calm down," he said. "I won't let him hurt y'all chere." Kat shook her head.

"I won't matter," she said. "You'll just make it worse." Facilier smiled.

"You underestimate my abilities, chere," he said. "I can talk my way out of a noose."

"Only after you've talked your way into one," Kat muttered. Facilier frowned slightly.

"Alright," he relented. "I won't." He sighed and looked at her. "Go back to bed." Without another word he headed towards the door.

"What are you doin'?" Kat gasped. Facilier stopped and sighed again.

"I'm goin' out," he said.

"But you said you wouldn..." Kat started.

"I ain't goin' anywhere near Andy," he said.

"Then why are you going out?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I have a life," Facilier muttered. "I need to see someone."

"Who?" Kat asked.

"Mind your own business," Facilier growled. Kat backed away.

"S-sorry," she said. "Didn't mean to push." Facilier sighed.

"It's alright chere," he said. "Just go get some rest." Kat nodded and headed back towards the bedroom as Facilier walked out the door.

_**Break**_

Facilier was walking down the street when he was aproached by a woman. She walked up to him slowly, careful not to make eye contact. Facilier stopped walking and looked at her.

"Maggie?" Facilier asked, recognizing Kat's sister. The woman gave a slight nod. "Maggie what's wrong?"

"I-it's Kat," she said, choking down a sob. She looked up at him and trembled slightly. "I-I don't know where she is."

"Maggie..." Facilier started.

"I need you to find her for me!" Maggie cut in. "Please?"

"Mag..." Facilier started again.

"I can pay you!" She added quickly. "I-it's not a lot but I can pay you." She closed her eyes and started to cry. "I-I just want her to be ok."

"Maggie!" Facilier snapped. "Let me talk chere. Kate's alright." Maggie sniffed and looked at him.

"She is?" Maggie asked. Facilier nodded.

"She's back at the emporium," he said. "Just relax. You can go see her if y'all want." Maggie shook her head.

"I don't want Andrew to follow me there," she said. "He's probably following me now. I'm just glad she's safe." With that she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Facilier smiled slightly and hugged her back. Magie let go of him and backed away. "Thank you," she said, before leaving. Facilier smiled slightly before continuing on his way.


End file.
